Dark Companion
by Grim Deathly
Summary: The Teen Titans have one more member. Grim Deathly. Coming from the combination of demon summoning and mechanics Grim is part demon part human and shunned by all. He can transform, teleport, shoot energies, and summon random objects. This is his story. I do not own Teen Titans or anyone other than Grim and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

TEEN TITANS ROMANCE! OC! THINGS AND EXPLOSIONS! That is all you need to know.

You Read Now.

We start in the episode where the team first meet each other and Starfire is rampaging through the city. Specifically as Robin is first fighting her and she breaks off part of her cuffs and begins firing star bolts at the surrounding area.

Robin, without realizing it had directed the. Bolts towards civilians while avoiding the blasts and was unable to run to them in time to save them. Luckily a large figure leaped from outside of Robin's line of sight and pushed the people out of the way.

The man was wearing a hoodie so Robin couldn't make out his features but was fit enough to save people from speeding blasts of energy.

Robin turned from the newcomer to continue fighting. Soon other members of the teen titans began to arrive just as normal and as Raven stopped the normal team from attacking Starfire the stranger had approached Starfire and was trying to calm her down.

His reward for attempting negotiations was a star bolt to the face which blew apart with hoodie showing a man who was well built and just a bit shorter than Cyborg. He had long black hair and amber eyes. He continued to try diplomacy but she grew frustrated and swung her cuffed hands into him with her super strength making a resounding crack.

The man sunk and Raven let everyone go In her surprise. Not from Starfire attacking but the fact that the man was only sent to his knees from the blow rather than dying from it.

Robin, despite seeing Starfire's hostile action tried peace again, this time Starfire listened and she was set free like normal, kissed robin, and ran from the area.

Robin shook from his daze and turned to the Stanger who was getting up shaking his head slightly.

"I knew I was bad with women but come on... Enough reason to hit me with a metal canister? Damn." He groaned rubbing his stomach.

Everyone took notice of a metal bracer he had on his right arm that had a glowing screen on the back.

"Who are you?" Asked Robin.

"The names Grim Deathly." Said Grim moving his hand to begin typing on the bracer screen.

"And... Why did you help us?" Asked Robin.

"I really didn't help you. I saved a group of people and tried to talk with an alien chick." Said Grim lifting the metal cuffs Starfire left to examine them.

"And what are you writing?" Asked Cyborg walking over to look at the strange tech on Grim's arm.

"Don't touch, I know you Victor. Yeah I know your name. You used to be kinda famous." Said Grim holding his arm away from the cybernetic teen.

"This is a power regulator/analysis device. I call it the R.A.D."

Grim put down his arm and the screen turned off. He turned and picked up a large duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Now if you excuse me... I'm iff to find what was chasing that girl." He said turning to leave.

"How do you know there's something chasing her?" Asked Raven.

"She was handcuffed, and cuffs mean prisoner, prisoner means warden." Said Grim walking into the shadows and out of sight.

The Team began to break off until the giant spaceship appeared and they decided to try and find Starfire. They found her in a movie theater shouting at a large creature that stood in the shadows.

"You have no right to question me! I won't listen to weaklings!" She was yelling at him when the Titans arrived.

"And you think I'm actually weak!? You already broke my R.A.D.! Forcing me into my powerful form!" Roared a hulking voice.

"Is that Grim?" Asked Beast Boy pointing towards the large creature that stepped from the shadows.

"Yes it is. And yes I turned into a monster." Said Grim.

Grim now stood a foot taller than Cyborg and his hair had grown to fall down his back. His skin had turned orange and he was hunched over to fit in the theater room.

"What are you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"A man cursed by a demon." Said Grim shaking his head.

"I've been looking for a way to get rid of the curse but no human technology can help me. Hence my reason for seeking out alien tech and aliens themselves."

"And I know nothing of this 'Curse' so leave me alone!" Yelled Starfire.

"I get it! Besides I'm being nice not attacking you right now. You destroyed part of the only thing keeping me in control!" Said Grim lifting his wrist to show the cracked R.A.D.

"I don't know what nice means!" She screamed flying into the air to become eye level.

Suddenly alien lizard men charged in shouting.

"THERES THE PRISONER!" They yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Grim holding out his hand and blasting a massive red beam of energy out and sending the aliens flying from the room. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth had elongated to being sabers.

"Quickly... I'm starting to lose control... Get me my bag!" He said stumbling towards the bag.

Then an idea struck him.

"You said that this army of aliens was after you right?" Asked Grim.

"Yes?"

Grim lifted the bag and pulled out another bracer device. He put it on his massive arm and wrote on the screen after scanning one of the downed aliens.

"You guys find a way onto that ship, and I'll take care of things down here." Said Grim as electricity surged from the bracer.

"What did you do?" Asked Robin.

"I'm about to go on a rampage. It's a part of the possession but... If I'm lucky this will make the demon think it's only enemies are the aliens so I won't harm the humans." Said Grim beginning to shake.

"There's no need." Said Raven flying over to him.

"What do you mean? Go before I go berserk." Said Grim as his eyes drifted from the clear amber to red and back again.

"I can help your curse, not cure it but I can give you control." She said chanting a spell.

"Please I've tried so many methods there's no..." His eyes widened as his body shrunk down from the massive beast to a smaller more controlled version.

No his skin was only tinted orange and his claws were only long sharp nails. His hair had returned to near normalcy and his eyes were now neither amber nor red but like smoldering coal. His teach shortened but we're still sharp.

"You... You've saved me!" He said in shock looking at himself in a mirror.

"Still ugly but at least I'm small enough to use a robe to cover everything." Said Grim reaching into his bag and pulling out a black robe not unlike Raven's and putting it on.

"We can see into the Demon's memories... I can see what he planned for the world..." Said Grim holding his head.

"Thank you... Thank you so much!" He said hugging Raven in a massive bear hug.

"Okay then... Change of plans. I'm coming with you." Said Grim to everyone.

"I have a way up." Said Raven making darkness surround them.

She brought them to the alien ship and Beast Boy shivered.

"Oh that's so cold..." He said as he walked away.

"Really? My internal body temperature is always on fire so it was quite the nice relief for me." Said Grim.

Raven held back from the group feeling bad about Beast Boy's comment.

"What's wrong?" Asked Cyborg.

"It's just like he said. I'm cold and don't belong." Said Raven.

"Oh please, She's and alien, he can't get out of the stupid costume, this guys half metal, I'm a freak of nature even by demon standards and he's green." Said Grim

"Trust me you fit in."

Raven hid it but she smiled a little at his kindness and almost couldn't help a laugh that came out when a small tail poked out from Grim's pants.

Her and Grim walked next to each other looking like two people from an odd religion with their robes. She kept taking glances at him as he seemed to be growing horns as they walked.

She was about to say something when Robin motioned everyone to stay quiet and get against the wall.

"Can you make that into a weapon?" Asked Grim pointing at Cyborg's scanner.

"Maybe if I rearrange some things." Said Cyborg.

"It sends out sonic pulses to receive data right? Maybe we can take the power that gives you data and increase the strength of the sonic emitter to make a canon of sorts?" Said Grim

"That would work." Said Cyborg.

"You work on that... Let's see if my new powers can help me take out a few aliens." Said Grim jumping from the hall into the way of a squad of aliens.

"Hello alien soldiers, an honor to meet you... Allow me to introduce myself... The name's Grim Deathly and I'm here to beat you up." He said throwing off the robe to show off his new terrifying visage.

The Devil horns had grown to full size and his hair was split down the sides giving him a wild look and his grin with the sharp teeth made him look like the incarnation of evil.

The Aliens stopped in their tracks in surprise before red blasts of energy began to fire into them from Grim. He was making finger guns and shooting them down.

Within seconds the squad was down without any of the team coming to help. They made their way to the door leading to the bridge.

"Let me handle this." Said Grim lifting an alien guard and spinning. He let go and the alien flew through the door and collided with the far window cracking it.

"Stop them!" Shouted the commander.

"Six lone heroes can't defeat all of us!"

"But one team can." Said Robin as everyone moved to fight the soldiers.

Chaos ensued as the team split up to fight the masses of soldiers attacking them. Grim was surrounded by the most soldiers seeing as he was the most dangerous threat.

Grim lifted soldiers and slammed them into the ground, blasted energy into the masses to split them up, and even used their own soldiers as weapons by swinging them around.

Soon though, Grim heard a cry of pain. He turned to see Raven knocked back by the Commander, he saw lasers charging up and aimed at her.

With a roared he charged through the crowd and scooped her up in his arms with his back facing the alien weaponry. The energy lasers connected burning into the back of Grim.

When the onslaught of energy ended Grim put down Raven gently and turned towards the Commander.

"This has gone on long enough. You have put innocent lives in danger, stop the weapon and we can end this in peace." He said walking slowly towards the leader of the aliens.

"Fool! There's no stopping the cannon now! Even if you kill us all you can't stop it!" Laughed the Commander.

"Very well. You choose death." Said Grim raising his hand as red energy began to form in his hand.

"I've seen that laser already, it's not enough to kill anybody or even damage our machines." Said the Commander.

Grim said nothing as the energy grew in size. And again. Everyone stopped as the red light bathed the whole room in blood red.

In the unholy red light Grim had a monstrous face. With the devil horns, the redish look the energy gave him, and his tail swinging back and forth he looked as if he was Satan himself.

The orb grew one more time. Grim stood just in front of the quivering Commander. Without a word he backhanded him with his free hand and continued to the window overlooking the cannon.

"With this the danger ends." Said Grim slamming the floating orb which by now was the size of him into the window and into the cannon where it sat and began to shake.

"Yeah... We may want to get out of here." Said Grim running and grabbing the unconscious Raven and kicking down the wall of the ship.

"OUT NOW IF YOU DONT WANT TO EXPLODE!" He yelled over the sound of the air and machinery breaking.

He jumped out with Raven clutched to his chest slamming into the small island below unscratched. The Titans followed and they all arrived at the small island. They looked up to see the ship explode in a fiery red blast of energy.

"Well... How's that for saving the city..." Said Grim breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Robin.

"Just... Sleepy..." Said Grim falling over into the green grass.

"Ow... What happened?" Asked Raven waking up holding her head.

"We won." Said Cyborg.

"What happened to the ship?" Asked Raven looking for it.

"That's what's left of it." Said Beast Boy pointing at the smoldering remains sitting in the water.

"We all did that?" Asked Raven looking at them.

"No, more like he did." Said Cyborg pointing at Grim.

"I see..." She said looking at Grim.

"No need to thank me, just doing my civic duty as a Demon and Human Hybrid." Said Grim sitting back up.

"Your still awake?" Asked Robin.

"Yeh." said Grim standing up and stretching

Within seconds Starfire appeared wearing her new clothes.

"Do I... Look nice?" She asked.

The guys stood staring for a second then Grim walked over to her with his hand on his chin stroking an imaginary beard and looking at her with discerning eyes. He walked a circle around her before coming to stand before her.

He gave her a long hard look before splitting into a wide grin and holding up both hands in a thumbs up.

"Two thumbs up! You look great!" He said standing in the same position for several seconds before slowly tipping over backwards and slamming into the ground with a clang.

Grim had passed out due to his over stress at using so much power and the fact he hadn't slept for several days. The Titans laughed and Robin handed out their communicators.

The Titans disbanded with Cyborg taking Grim seeing as they both would be working on the Tower together.

END


	2. Chapter 2

TITANS VS HIVE! Nuff said.

You Read Now.

Lucky for the Titans their home had been built with little to no difficulties and they had all moved in with no hassle.

Now the biggest problem was trying to act as a team and live together. Grim was also met by the fact he couldn't go back to any form of normal life. After Raven had freed him from the demon he found his devices couldn't restore him to his human form.

Instead he took to meditation with Raven to calm his emotions to revert to as near human as possible. Now he stood just a foot taller than Robin but he kept small devil horns and his tail. Despite only these small additions to his appearance people in the city still renounced him.

Now when he went outside he wore a black robe that covered his head and tail. Even with the disguise though people thought he was shady with how he hid himself so he tended to stay in the tower when there wasn't danger.

This morning he walked In to the living room/kitchen to find everyone fighting.

"I know you lost the remote!" Cyborg was yelling at Beast Boy.

"How do you know it was me!?" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Guys calm down-" began Grim as blue food blasted over the room.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Said Robin.

The Titans all headed out for pizza including Grim. As they argued for pizza toppings a strong gust of wind came and removed Grim's hood just as a waitress came to ask them for their order.

Unluckily for Grim this waitress was a devoted Christian who kept a cross with her at all times. Grim, not noticing his hood fell off continued to try to order.

"BACK TO HELL YOU SPAWN OF SATAN!" Screamed the waitress pulling out a cross and slamming the bottom part into his forehead.

"WHY!?" Screamed Grim falling into the floor and rolling around with a small spurt of blood from where the cross was stuck.

Grim got up and went back to his seat after several minutes of rolling on the floor with a grumpy look on his face. He yank the cross from his forehead and slammed it down onto the table.

"I think I'll skip lunch." He said standing and putting his hood back over his head. He jumped over the fencing of the pizza place. He walked off into and bumped into a girl with purple tipped hair.

"Oh, sorry about that." Said Grim moving to let her by along with a small boy wearing a green suit and a metal backpack and a large person who was heavily built.

"Oh damn, you guys are pretty scary looking." Said Grim.

"Yeah we are! So move aside." Said the kid raising himself on metal spider legs and getting face to face with Grim.

"You don't want to get that close." Said Grim pulling back his hood to show his devil horns as well as the sharp teeth he made stick up out of his jaw. For an added bonus he made his eyes glow red.

"Aaaai!" Screamed the boy falling back.

"Told Ya." Shrugged Grim putting his hood back on.

"Hold on... Let me guess... Tech guy, strength, and what can you do beautiful?" Asked Grim pointing at each on individually.

"I cause bad luck." She said snapping her fingers and making some rock from the wall fall on his head.

"Ow! No need for a demonstration." He said rubbing his head.

"Well, I'm gonna guess you guys are villains so I should take you in... But as they say innocent until proven guilty. Goodbye milady." Said Grim making an exaggerated bow to Jinx and walking into the darkness of the alley.

After looking after where he went the agents of hive left to set their trap for the Titans. Grim didn't come back until sunset after finding Robin passed out in the river.

Grim and Robin found the rest of their team fighting amongst themselves.

"Yo, Cyborg I didn't know you were left handed!" Said Grim walking to them with a big grin on his face.

"You! Where were you! We got our butts handed to us because you weren't there!" Said Beast Boy.

"Well... I was just going to different black markets picking out different machines to tinker with, then I went to a fight club, then I found Robin here in the river, then I found an old tome about demons and demons possessing people..." Said Grim turning and waving his hand at Robin.

"Friend Robin! Your okay!" Said Starfire flying to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I found him but more importantly... Raven you've been holding back on telling me how to use my powers fully. I need you to remove the seal that prevents me from using my demon type powers." Said Grim looking at Raven.

"But the initial shock of power could kill you." Said Raven.

"But if it doesn't it means I can fight more crime, protect more people, and be an even better badass." Said Grim

"Wait... What are you two talking about?" Asked Cyborg.

"As you all know I was possessed by a demon right? Raven dismissed the demon's consciousness but I kept the power... Or so I thought. There is a seal on me that keeps me from using my full power... The power of demon types. Demons are separated by types, as in rage, pride, envy, gluttony, power, lust, and chaos. Chaos being the most unpredictable." Explained Grim.

"Now, Raven what type am I? You should be able to tell by looking at the seal." Said Grim.

"Fine... You... Are Chaos." She said reaching out a hand and pressing it onto his chest as a large black lock energy appeared behind Grim and was clicked open.

Red energy swirled in a torrent of power around Grim and Raven with Raven stepping out quickly and Grim screaming in the center.

"Grim!" Yelled Robin.

"No, you wouldn't be able to get close anyway..." She began before noticing Grim stopped screaming and the tornado stopped.

"Uh... I don't feel different." Said Grim looking around,

"Try to use your powers."

"Let's see..." Said Grim looking at the former titan tower.

"I got it! Kami...Hami...Hami...HA!" Said Grim focusing energy in his hands and blasting it forwards towards the tower... But the beam died out before it hit.

"Awww..." Said Grim.

"I don't understand..." Said Raven surrounding Grim in darkness to find a shocking realization. People wishing to unlock hidden power generally had one or two spiritual locks to keep their powers contained... And they would appear on the body when exposed to magic... But Grim was practically covered head to toe in locks and chains.

"Oh well... Let's get my home back." Said Grim stretching.

"How are we going to!? They beat us." Said Cyborg.

"Like this." Grim said lifting his hands like a pianist before playing. His eyes glowed red and a blackish red darkness extended from his hands to the tower. The darkness enveloped the tower like a blanket.

"I'll be right back." Said Grim stepping onto the shadow like material and absorbed into it.

The Hive members in the tower were terrified. Suddenly darkness had covered them and a red alarm was the only light they had.

"What's going on!?" Screamed Gizmo.

"I don't know!" Said Mammoth.

"Whoever is doing this better stop! We just trashed the Titans!" Said Jinx

"At first I was going to let you go as innocent until proven guilty." Said a dark voice from the shadows.

"It's you! The demon guy!" Said Gizmo.

"Yeah gadget boy you got a problem?" Asked Grim rising up from the ground as a large shrouded figure with massive horns and spiked teeth.

His eyes glowed red and were split into four. Dark tendrils came from the ceiling and grabbed Gizmo and pulling him upwards into the darkness.

Mammoth yelled as he suddenly was pulled downwards through the floor. Jinx shot a blast of bad luck at Grim but the form disappeared.

Jinx felt a tug at her neck and before she knew it she saw nothing but black before appearing on the roof with the rest of her team.

The darkness that covered the tower disappeared and the Titans stood in front of the three villains.

"Titans! Go-" said Robin before Grim stepped in front of him.

"Hold on... I'll give you guys a choice. You can leave now and avoid being in prison for the short time it would take before you would be bailed out... Or we can put the smack down on you, and you go to prison." Said Grim

"Yeah like we would take that!" Said Gizmo.

"I was talking to your leader." Said Grim looking at Jinx.

"You can't beat us." Laughed Jinx.

"I just dragged all of you through multiple layer of concrete with little effort. Is this really what you want?" Asked Grim.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Said Grim as darkness flowed from him.

Grim's mouth began to warp and split in two showing rows upon rows of razor teeth and his eyes split into four again. He took in a giant breath and howled sending a sound wave forwards which blasted them backwards.

"We... We surrender." Said Jinx quivering with her team.

"Alright!" Said Grim morphing back to normal and grinning.

Grim walked to Jinx and picked her up and dusted her off.

"You know, you could try being a hero. Cause bad luck for villains." Said Grim handing her a small card.

"What is this?" Asked Jinx

"Considering as of yet you aren't technically a villain yet I have no issues with teaching you a better way to use those powers of yours. Your powers have a lot of potential." Said Grim picking up Mammoth and Gizmo.

He tossed them into the air and snapped his fingers to make them disappear in puffs of smoke. He then gave a small bow to jinx and snapped again making her disappear as well. The found themselves at the doors of Hive.

Back at the Titan's home everyone was celebrating their victory and Grim walked to where Hive had put another tower like addition to the tower.

"Nope this has got to go." Said Grim pushing his foot down on where the yellow comb like structure connected to the rest of the tower.

The ground began to crack and the yellow tower crumbled into the ocean. Grim dusted his hands and went back into the tower with the others.

"How did you do all that!?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Raven unlocked some of my powers. From what I understand being part Chaos Demon lets me do things that cause chaos or disorder. So I used shadows to scare them and I used teleportation to bring them to the roof quickly after grabbing them in the dark and dragging them around to make it feel like I was lifting them through darkness." Explained Grim.

"That's pretty amazing." Said Robin.

"But... Now I do feel sleepy." Said Grim falling forwards onto his face unconscious. The Titans were worried for a moment before Raven stopped them and took Grim to his room. Grim had just started a transformation that would change him for better or for worse. But for now he had stopped the Hive and regained the Tower.

End

Summary of Grim's powers: Grim has super strength and endurance. He can shoot energy at people, he can change his form from small humanoid, to bulky humanoid, to monster at will. And he can distorts small areas of time and space to do the impossible. (Example: teleportation, summon an object, or cause something normally impossible to happen.)


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE WHERE STARFIRE GOES TO THE FUTURE!

You Read Now.

Starfire had been teleported to the future thanks to the villain Warp and was looking for her friends. She had found all of the team except for Grim. She found him in a way she didn't expect. Cyborg was retired, Beastboy was a show, Robin was still fighting crime, And she wasn't sure what happened to Raven... But she found Grim on an old poster. A wanted poster.

Grim had over 30 million dollar bounty on his head but had eventually been caught by the justice league's Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern. His crimes included Theft, Destruction of property, and the suspect of the Murder of Starfire who went missing years ago.

"How could this have happened?" Asked Starfire.

"You go a bit nuts when Chaos keeps pumping through your head." Said a voice.

Starfire turned around quickly to see a man with poor clothing who was heating his hands off a fire in a trash can.

"Who are you?" Asked Starfire.

"Doesn't matter. I was friends with that guy before he went nuts. I heard his friend disappeared one day and his team broke up after that. He went to fight crime on his own for the next few years... Then something happened. He snapped. He began to have headaches... The. Talked about hearing voices... Then the crime began and he was caught by the Justice League." Said the man.

"Then none of my friends stayed friends." Said Starfire.

"No... But that Grim fella always said that he thought that Starfire chick had been teleported to the future. He said that if it wasn't for that then they would have stayed together. If just one member of the team leaves then it falls apart he said." Said the man.

"Then... If I go back everything will be ok!" Said Starfire flying off to find Warp.

Eventually she found him but he was proving to be too powerful for her. Luckily the Titans came to help her but even then he was powerful. Eventually it looked like he would win and took aim at the Titans with the door behind him.

"Looks like I win for good this time!" He laughed before a resounding knock sounded at the door.

"Who?" Asked Warp as the door bent and slammed inwards and the doorframe was ripped open to allow a massive figure clothed in black robes to walk in.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Warp.

"Just an escaped criminal... Here to help an old friend." Said a deep voice as the hood fell down from his face.

Grim stood over ten feet tall now. His eyes were now permanently red orbs of fire and two tusk like teeth jutted from his jaw. His hands were giant and had claws coming from them. A big spiked tail moved to and fro behind him.

"Grim!" Said all of the Titans.

"You guys have really let yourselves go." Laughed Grim pushing his way past Warp and grabbing everyone in a giant hug.

"Don't ignore me!" Said Warp shooting a time bending blast of energy at Grim's back. Grim turned and clamped his mouth around the blast and acted like he was swishing something around in his mouth.

He spit out a pocket watch and held it up. And grinned a grin that the Old Titans learned to hate.

"Sorry Warp... But it seems your time is up." Said Grim swinging the watch and letting it fly and hit Warp in the head.

"I can warp time itself! How can you think you can fight me when you couldn't in your prime!?" Demanded Warp.

"Yeah time this time that. I can warp reality so sadly... This is a paper beat rock instance." Shrugged Grim snapping his fingers to make a plate appear with a sandwich on it.

He took the sandwich and swallowed it whole and tossed the plate away. He turned to Cyborg and grinned.

"My friend! You need an upgrade!" Said Grim putting his hand on Cyborg's back and letting a surge of red light to spread over him and when the light died down Cyborg stood to his full height with his body glowing blue like it used to.

"Get your head together!" Said Grim putting his hand on Raven's head and put down her hood to show her eyes clear and unclouded by visions.

Grim turned to look at Robin/Nightwing and smirked. He snapped his fingers and the old costume he used to wear reappeared on him.

Finally came Beastboy. Grim spun around him creating a small booth around him and Beastboy. Within seconds of several odd drilling noises and snipping noises the booth opened and Beastboy emerged well built with a full head of hair but still a little shorter than Robin.

"There we go! Now we-" Grim was interrupted by a series of coughing.

"Just fight." He gasped.

The Titans all began to fight Warp who while they were being upgraded by Grim had upgraded his armor slightly with the future technology.

Cyborg peppered him with sonic blasts, Raven threw different objects at him, Beastboy turned into different animals that attacked him, Robin fought him with different gadgets, Starfire blasted at him, and Grim stood back from the group.

Warp was fending off most of the attacks by teleporting himself through seconds in time. Finally he took aim at a Titan and fired. It was Raven.

The blast of white light zoomed towards her before a hand moved into the blast's path. It exploded and left a red burn on the hand.

Grim let the injured arm fall useless to his side and rushed to Warp and grabbed him. He lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. The armor crack slightly and a white blast charged off into Grim's stomach.

"Hrrragh!" Shouted Grim lifting Warp up again and bringing his fist up to punch the center orb in Warp's chest.

A white shockwave blasted the two apart making Grim slam through two pillars and into the wall making rubble cover him. Warp on the other hand slammed into the wall and fell. He began to attack but his powers backfired and he was reverted to a baby.

"We are victorious!" Said Starfire before turning to everyone who had gone to Grim. Cyborg pulled him out of the rubble.

Grim was coughing and he was covered in more injuries than he should have had. His eyes were dulled from the fire they were before and he was breathing heavily.

"What is wrong?" Asked Starfire.

"Well... It may have been a bad idea... For me to come." Said Grim struggling up.

"We have all gotten old... Each with our own troubles." Said Cyborg.

"But Grim got the worst of it." Said Robin.

"What is wrong then?" Asked Starfire.

"I'm dying Star." Said Grim smiling through pain.

"But how!?" She asked.

"Too many risks taken with my powers... Then there was the time I fought Raven's father... He put a curse on me. I would age three times as fast as anyone else so I would find my death faster than nature." Said Grim standing up and walking to Warp's armor.

He picked up the center orb and repaired it with his powers. He lifted it and made a white portal appear before falling again.

Raven caught him and laid him down on her lap. She wrapped her arms around his head and began to brush his hair with his hands.

"The portal will only stay open so long. You have to go Star." Wheezed Grim closing his eyes.

"But..." Said Starfire.

"Take a message to my young self." Said Grim.

"What is it?" Asked Starfire.

"Project Deathly is alive." Said Grim as his breathing began to slow down and eventually stopped.

Raven bent down and kissed Grim's now lifeless form. She motioned her hand and Starfire was sent back through the portal.

Starfire returned to the place where she had originally been sent from. The Titans gladly welcomed her back.

"So we all split up?" Asked Cyborg.

"Nightwing... I like it." Said Robin.

"I go bald!" Screamed Beastboy.

"I died. You say me die... I GOTTA SEE THIS!" Said Grim using his powers of bending reality to flip open Starfire's head and reached in to pull out a cd he put in the tv after teleporting everyone home.

They watched Starfire's memories to the end and Beastboy tried to tease Grim and Raven about the last section where Raven was being so loving to Grim but he saw Grim's face and backed off.

Grim had a steeled look in his eyes and his ever persistent smile was gone. Now it was replaced by ground teeth. His face was covered in shadows and for the first time the Titans could see why people could be afraid of his demonic looks.

"Grim... What is Project Deathly?" Asked Robin.

"A bad memory. That's all..." Said Grim standing and walking from the room.

An old scar had began to burn as he felt his back. But for now he would wait for this "project" to appear.

END

So you can probably see I'm trying to put some mystery behind Grim. Let's see how it works.


	4. Chapter 4

GRIM IS LEFT AT THE TOWER AFTER HE CAUGHT A COLD. HIVE ATTACKS THE TOWER AND HE WELCOMES THEM.

You Read Now.

The day started just like any day for Grim. He rolled out of bed, made his way to the kitchen and began breakfast before the headache hit. He groaned and clutched his head with his clawed hand.

The Titans slowly each woke up and made their way to the. Kitchen to find Grim dealing with his cold.

"Are you okay?" Asked Robin.

"Just a cold. I'm fine." Said Grim sitting on the couch with a blanket around him and an ice pack on his head.

"Friend Grim! Try the Tameranian blorkanbugle medicine I made!" Said Starfire holding out a bubbling soup like thing.

"Err... I'm good." Said Grim sneezing.

Before anybody was able to offer further help a red alarm lit up and a siren started sounding.

"Trouble. Cinderblock is attacking a bank." Said Robin.

"You guys go on. I'll take care of things here." Said Grim waving goodbye.

The Titans left and Grim stood up to make his way to the medical bay. He got out a set of medical supplies and set to work. In minutes he had made a device that would help his immune system kill the virus inside him.

The machine was a small circular object with a red glowing center. It stuck onto Grim's chest right over his heart. With his head cleared more and with the cold subsiding slightly Grim was now at about 25% of his normal fighting power.

Grim went to the living room again and was about to turn on their game system but another alarm sounded and the TV switched to the cameras that pointed at their front door. About the knock in the doors was Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx.

He quickly pressed a button on the wall that opened the door. He hit another one and spoke into a microphone.

"There's no need for that. You guys are welcome until you commit a crime." Said Grim's voice echoing through the speakers throughout the tower.

Soon the team of three burst into the room ready to be attacked. They only found Grim waving hello at them.

"Welcome to Titans tower... Again." Said Grim.

The team just looked at him confused.

"What never been welcomed to a person's home?" Asked Grim.

"Why aren't you attacking us?" Asked Jinx.

"Well, since the last time I saw you three you only broke into our house but I let you all go free right? Therefore since you have committed no crimes I welcome you as I welcome civilians." Explained Grim taking a seat.

"Also how can a refuse to let a girl as cute as you?" Said Grim gesturing towards Jinx.

"There must be another reason you don't attack us right?" Asked Jinx.

"Well... I guess I have something in common with you guys." Said Grim.

"And that is?"

"Being misunderstood. I have a demon face, a tail, and claws. You don't get much love from people with that combination." Said Grim turning on the tv to show a news broadcast.

"Anyway, there have been sightings of a new menace nicknamed 'Sin' has been causing chaos within the city for the last few months." Said a reporter with a video of Grim fighting off different criminals but breaking some property in the struggle.

"Ugh. Not this again." Said Grim switching the TV to the game system.

"Well, make yourselves at home." Said Grim picking up the controller.

"Hold on, we came here for a reason." Said Jinx.

"Let me guess. Destroy the Teen Titans?" Asked Grim throwing the controller back down.

"Yeah, starting with you." Said Jinx blasting bad luck towards Grim.

"Just one day without someone trying to kill me." Sighed Grim jumping out of the way to see Gizmo swinging a metal spider leg at him.

Grim rolled under the leg and grabbed Gizmo's backpack and put it on. He took the controller and began to pilot the spider.

"Ooh! This is fun!" Laughed Grim walking around dodging Mammoth and Jinx.

Jinx let out a giant blast of her power making the backpack ignite.

"Ow! Ow! Hot!" Said Grim taking it off and throwing it away. He turned back from the fire to get a punch to the face from Mammoth.

Grim flew backwards and slammed into the wall. He stood up shakily wiping some blood from his mouth. He shook his head to see Jinx right in front of him.

She put her hand on his chest right over the healing device and Grim tried to warn her to stop. But she already blasted him with bad luck.

He slammed back into the wall but began to clutch his chest. The healing device was directly connected to his heart. And it had just been cursed with bad luck.

It several seconds before the pain struck him. With every beat of his heart waves of electricity traveled through his veins. He fell to his knees with blood welling up and falling out of his mouth.

"What... Have you done?" Gurgled Grim through the blood.

"Wh-what is this?" Asked Jinx falling back from the horrible sight.

Grim had no choice but to remove the problem manually. He held up his hand and plunged it into his chest. He grabbed the broken machine and tore it out of his body along with its circuits that had connected to his heart.

He threw the device away and slumped over. His eyes were partially glazed and he was barley breathing.

"...huh... Well?...Kill me already." Said Grim looking in the team's general direction, his sight was too far gone for him to find them.

"N-no! We're not going to kill you!" Said Jinx still shocked at what she had caused.

"Y-yeah!" Said Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Then either get out of my house, or help me to the medical room." Said Grim grabbing the wall and hoisting himself up slowly.

"Mammoth! Carry him!" Said Jinx. Mammoth walked to Grim and lifted him up.

The four of them went to the medical bay and hooked Grim up to a life support. The support, coupled with the regenerative powers of demons made him recover quickly enough for the wound to heal itself and get him walking again.

His eyes had returned to their normal life and his breathing was back to normal. He got up from the bed he was in and looked at the team from Hive.

"One Word: Ouch." Said Grim breaking into a Grin and beginning to walk out when he slipped on some of his blood.

"Ow!" He said when his head hit the floor. He looked up to see some pink underwear and pale legs.

"I'm sorry." Said Jinx in a soft voice.

"Oh don't be, the view is fine. Your really forward about this though." Said Grim taking in the view.

"Eep!" She said taking a step back as Grim got up.

"No! I'm sorry for almost killing you!" She said with a red face.

"Oh! Don't bother. I'm used to people trying to kill me. Villains, misunderstanding heroes, priests, waitresses, etc. Think of it as an achievement to get further than everyone else." Said Grim opening a closet and taking out a mop and bucket.

"Your supposed to be a villain anyway right? I can't hold it against you if you want to take out a scary guy like me." He said as he began to clean the blood that was now spread through the tower.

"At least let me help clean up." She said following him.

"I'll send the other two home then." Said Grim waving his hand and making the other two teleport to Hive again.

He handed Jinx a mop, bucket, and spray bottle. Then they got to work cleaning the tower. They made good progress until they made back to where the fight happened.

"We really hurt you..." Said Jinx sadly looking at the mess of blood.

Grim just frowned and held up his spray bottle. He shot her in the face and ran away to clean up the mess while she chased him. Before long they had already cleaned the mess but were stuck fighting with water.

Then the Titans came home. They walked in to find Grim and Jinx hiding behind different counters and blasting water at each other.

"Uh... What's going on here?" Asked Beastboy.

"Water fight." Said Grim shooting the surprised Jinx in the face.

"What is she doing here." Asked Raven.

"Well, first she tried to kill me, almost did, brought me to the medical room, helped me clean up the blood, and snow we are fighting with water." Said Grim with a deadpan.

"But she's the enemy. And she tried to kill you!" Said Cyborg.

"Forgive and forget man." Said Grim shrugging.

"You shouldn't have let her in the tower." Said Robin.

Grim turned to Robin and lifted the spray bottle. Then he gave him a full face of water. He grinned when Robin got a tick Mark on his head.

"We don't know if she was spying or-" another spray to the face.

"Grim! That's enough with the water!" Yelled Robin.

"..." Grim looked at the bottle. Then at Robin. Then back to the bottle. Then sprayed Robin again.

"You need to lighten up Robin. She may be spying, she may be trying to kill us, she might even be sabotaging our systems. But she is an innocent civilian until proven guilty." Said Grim wrapping his arm around Robin and Jinx.

"So let's all get along until one of us commits a crime." Said Grim before letting go.

Jinx stepped away and turned to Grim.

"Can you send me home now?" She asked.

"It would be rude for me to send a girl home by herself. I'll take you there myself." Said Grim hooking arms with her and making them both teleport away with a puff of smoke.

They stood at the Hive Academy entrance. Grim pushed open the door and led Jinx through the halls of the school to take her to her dorm room. As they walked they got stares from the other students who looked at the tall Grim with the face of a demon and at the small Jinx next to him.

"Hey! Let go of my arm! People are staring." Said Jinx.

"It's probably because of my demon qualities." Said Grim

"How do you know about this place anyway?" Asked Jinx.

"When you get invited to the greatest academy for evil villains the location sticks in your mind." Said Grim as a person with a full body of diamond walked up.

"Jinx, whose the new guy?" He asked.

"He's taking me to my dorm. He thinks someone might attack me on my way home." She said Glaring at Grim.

"Actually it was more of a reason to check out the fine evil ladies of Hive academy." Said Grim looking around the halls with a big grin on his face.

"What?" Asked the diamond man.

"The ladies. I'm checking them out." Said Grim knocking on the man's head.

"Is there a brain in there? Hello?" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"You hang out with this asshole?" Asked the man.

"No. Not usually. Or ever." Said Jinx.

"We met and she made my heart rupture. Literally, blood everywhere." Said Grim.

"Well I don't think you should be with him." Said the diamond man taking Jinx's hand and pulling her away.

"Hey!" She said.

"Yo, not cool." Said Grim following them.

"Let me go!" Said Jinx she looked at Grim pleadingly.

"Listen to the lady." Yawned Grim.

"Go away! Your not even part of the school!" Said Diamond.

"Grim! Please help!" Said Jinx. The diamond hand was cutting into her own.

Grim shrugged and grabbed the Diamond's head. He lifted him up and turned him towards himself.

"Listen I can smash you, or you can walk away." Said Grim.

"You don't scare me!" Said Diamond.

"Jinx, should I show him?" Asked Grim.

"Sure." She said grinning.

"Those of frail heart or weak stomach please turn from the fight!" Said Grim to the students who were watching.

Then Grim turned his face back to Diamond. Grim's eyes split into four and his mouth tore open more than possible showing rows of his shark like teeth and forked tongue.

He grew several times his size and his tail became spiked and scaled. The rest of his body turned scaled two as well as red.

Then Grim roared. A sonic blast knocked Diamond from his hand and shattered nearby windows and pushed some locker doors open.

Diamond scrambled to get away with a terrified expression on his face. Grim reverted to normal massaging his jaw.

"Well... I think you'll be fine." He said yawning.

"Before you go, what was wrong with you today. Normally Mammoth wouldn't hurt you and my luck wouldn't work." Asked Jinx.

"Oh, I had a cold today." Said Grim shrugging and teleporting away.

He appeared laying down on his bed. He teleported under the blankets and soon fell to sleep dreaming of a school life he would never be able to enjoy.

Back at Hive news was quickly spreading about the mystery man who had supposedly captured Jinx's heart. Or at least that's what guys talked about. The women spoke about what a catch he was for his strength and cool looks.

Being evil meant you grew used to less than normal visages. Thus no one at the school would say he looked like a monster or that he was scary and should be locked away. Jinx thought about this as she went to sleep dreaming of a monstrous knight..

END


End file.
